Kidnapped
by Neko-Yara-Nya
Summary: Inuyasha and Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover! Kagome gets kidnapped by the three aliens. What are the Mews and the InuGang going to do about it? !Full summary and pairings inside! !Plz R&R!
1. Kagome get's kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

**Neko-Yara: **Konnichiwa Minna I'm back with a new story. This time an Inuyasha and Tokyo Mew Mew crossover :3  
**Pudding: **Kyaaa… Yara onee-chan is back :3 Am I in this story? With Tart? 'Hugs Tart'  
**Tart: **Grrrr Go away :[  
**Neko-Yara: **You'll see…… Ghehe 'Evil smirk'  
**Sesshomarou: **I Sesshoumaru don't want to be in this story  
**Neko-Yara: **Kyaaaaa Sesshy :3  
**Pudding: '**Slaps sesshoumaru on his shoulder' Hello mister Fluffy Why don't you want to be in this story?  
**Sesshoumaru: **Right…. -.-"  
**Neko-Yara: **Ghehe Yeah Okay xD. Please don't blame my spelling, grammar I try to do my best but you see I'm not English I'm Dutch xD [And I've got a really bad grade for it on my rapport… :S I'm just a girl of 14 so please don't blame it '. And of course Enjoy it 3 Ideas are welcome!

* * *

**Pairings:  
**IchigoxKish  
KagomexKouga [I just love couples that don't work out xD, In the end…  
KagomexInuyasha [In the beginning  
SangoxMiroku  
PuddingxTart [Pudding: Kyaa Tart Hugs Tart Tart: Oh Crap -.-" 

**Rated:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance, Humor, Adventure, Parody, Supernatural, Friendship

**Spoilers:  
**None

**Full summary:  
**Kagome gets kidnapped in her time by the three aliens as an innocent. Inuyasha hears about it, He and the gang + Kouga, Ginta and Hakaku are trying to find a way to get trough the well and save Kagome from the aliens. But what if they come across the Mew Mew's? Are they going to work together to save Kagome?

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Inuyasha or Tokyo Mew Mew '[ But I do want to And I do own the plot and storyline [Sp?

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Kagome gets kidnapped.

* * *

**-- In the Feudal Era --**

"Inuyasha SIT!!" Kagome yelled "Wham" a familiar sound came from behind her back.

"What was that for?" the half demon mumbled while he was trying to get up.

"You know that very well. I'm going home I'll be back in 3 days and don't you dare to stop me!" Kagome climbed over the edge of the well and let herself slide down. A familiar blue glow surrounded her. She was going home.

"Mom, Souta, Gramps. I'm Home!" She yelled as she walked into the family Shrine. "Hello Honey, Had a save trip?" Kagome nodded. "did you brought Inuyasha?" Souta asked while he walked down the stairs. "No Souta he's staying there this time" "Ow okay" He said a bit disappointed and walked towards the TV.

"Where's Gramps?" Kagome asked to her mother who was cooking. "He's visiting an old friend of him" she answered. "Geh I didn't knew he had friends"

"KAGOME COME QUICK!! THE MEWS ARE ON TV!!" Souta yelled from the living. "Excuse me mom I really want to see that" Before she could get any answer she hurried towards the living.

"Wow They're so cool" Kagome stared with wide open eyes to the television screen.

**-- With the Mews --**

"Kish don't you dare" Ichigo yelled towards Kish who was floating in the air with a Chimera Parasite in his hand.

"Aww Kitten why not? Its playtime" He said with his usual smirk. He combined the Chimera Parasite with a pure spirit.

"Now you've done it. Girls Henshin!" Ichigo yelled.

"Mew Mew Minto, Metamorpho-Sis"

"Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorpho-Sis"

"Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorpho-Sis"

"Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorpho-Sis"

"Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHO-SIS"

"Kish you can't escape now!" Ichigo yelled. "STRAWBERRY BELL" She summoned her weapon "RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE"

Her attack hit the Chimera Animal but hadn't any affect on it. "Huh? It didn't work?"

"Geh you see kitten… Playtime just started" Kish smirked.

**-- With Kagome --**

"Huh? Mew Ichigo's attack didn't work?" Kagome sat there amazed on the couch. "_How does that come? Mew Ichigo's attacks always work. Can it be? No it can't be, there aren't any Shikon shards in my time only the one I have"_

"Mom! I'm going to the mall" She shouted. She grabbed her coat and hurried to the centre.

"_There is it!" _She thought and hurried to the park. She hided herself behind a tree not far away from the battlefield.

"I don't sense anything around here." She jumped up "Whaa I'm such a stupid, I said there weren't any shards around here!" She yelled to herself. She felt eyes lay upon her. "Ehh… Did I just say that out loud?"

**-- In that Time with the Mews --**

"Ichigo Onee-chan's attack didn't work Na-No-Da?" The little blonde girl jumped up and down. "Yeah… Why didn't it work?" The blue haired girl asked to herself.

"We have to combine our powers!" Ichigo shouted. The four girl's nodded en summoned their weapons

"MEW POWER EXTENSION" They yelled the same time [A/n: I thought it was called like that? Please don't be angry with me if it isn't true

"I can feel the power! RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE"

The attack hit the Chimera Anima and it was defeated. "Kyaa We did it!" Ichigo ran to the other girl and hugged them.

Zakuro heard something from begin the bushes "There is someone, be careful!"

Then there jumped a raven haired girl from behind and yelled "Whaa I'm such a stupid, I said there weren't any shards around here!" The Mews looked confused at her "Did I just said that out loud?" The Mews nodded.

"Ehh… Gomen I didn't mean to spy on you" Kagome apologized herself and walked out of the bushes "Gomen" she said again with a bow.

"Onegai don't bow Na-No-Da" Pudding said hyper "It's alright" said Ichigo "But please don't do that again, you could've been hurt!"

"I Promise" Kagome smiled and started to walk away.

She wasn't far from the exit of the park when she heared a strange voice. "Geh, you're cute" Kagome looked shocked behind her. "Who was that?" She whispered. _"Kagome you shouldn't be afraid, you have seen hundreds of demons in the feudal era"_

Kish floated in frond of her. Kagome looked in shock "W-who are you?" _"Who is this creep? He looks like some demon but there aren't any demons here in my time. I wish I had my bow here" _

"KISH, Go away by that girl" Kagome looked behind here and saw the mews running up to her.

"Aww Kitten I just was having fun" He smirked. "I'm not your kitten!" Ichigo yelled back. "Mew Ichigo please calm down, we need to help that girl" Mint said.

"Gomen but what's your name?" Lettuce asked to Kagome. "My name is Higarushi, Kagome Higarushi" Kagome answered.

"hmm… Kagome ne? Maybe you're kinda useful for us" Kish smirked and grabbed her shoulders. "Leave me alone you freak!" Kagome yelled. "I don't know who you are or what you are but leave me alone" _"At moments like these I wish Inuyasha was here"_

Kish made a bow in the air "My name is Kish and I'm an Alien. Be a nice girl and come with me" "Alien or not I've fight hundreds of demons so I've no intention to come with you"

"Wow, Kagome-sama that is cool Na-No-Da" Pudding cheered on Kagome.

"_Demons? She has fight demons? But there aren't any demons on this planet? Who is this girl, Kagome Higurashi?"_Zakuro wondered.

"Hmm, feisty girl aren't we? You're coming with me" Kish smirked, grabbed het shoulder and transported away.

"Oh No! Kish has taken that girl Kagome away! What are we going to do?" Ichigo freaked out. "Relax Ichigo-san, we have to inform Ryou-sama" Lettuce said to the pink-haired mew.

"Yeah you're right! Let's go" They transformed back to there normal forms and hurried to Café Mew Mew.

**-- Meanwhile with Kagome… --**

Kagome opened her eyes. She saw a weird landscape. She was on a floating platform. _"I'm definitely not in Tokyo anymore or even in the Feudal Era. Where am I?"_

* * *

**Some Translations:  
****  
****Konnichiwa: **Hello  
**Minna: **Everyone  
**Henshin: **Transform  
**Shikon: **Sacred  
**Gomen: **Sorry  
**Onegai: **Please  
**Ne: **Right [I'm not sure of this one I know it "Toch" is in dutch and the translation of that is "Right"

* * *

**Neko-Yara: **Where would Kagome be?? xD And…? Do you like it? Please let me know '  
**Kouga: **Hmpf, Who is that weird guy who has taken Kagome with him?  
**Neko-Yara: **See Kouga that's Kish 'Calls Kish'  
**Kish: **Yeah What's up?  
**Neko-Yara: **Kouga this is Kish 'Points to the alien' and Kish this is Kouga 'Points to the Ookami Prince'  
**Kouga: **So this green thing has stole My Kagome  
**Neko-Yara: '**Nods'  
**Kouga: **You'll pay 'Evil Smirk'  
**Neko-Yara: **Arggh Not now. So as I said please don't blame my spelling, grammar ' and please Review so I know if you would like a second chappie 

Sayounara!

Neko-Yara-Nya


	2. The InuGang finds out

**Neko-Yara: **Kyaa :3 I didn't expect do much attention for this story :) I'm so happy I've got 8 story alerts, 3 favorite story things xD, 1 favorite author thing xD and 3 reviews :) Thank you, thank you :) I really appreciate it :)  
**Pai: **You are too happy… It's kinda scary  
**Neko-Yara: **Geh gomen… But I am happy 'Evil Smirk' you know Pai? I think you really would be good friends with Sesshoumaru Gehe…  
**Sesshoumaru: **Who did mention the great Sesshoumaru?  
**Pudding: **Kyaa, mister fluffy, your back again :3  
**Sesshoumaru: **Oh crap not that child again -.-" Can someone please get it of me?  
**Neko-Yara: …** -.-" Enjoy reading :3 and I'm going to say it every chapter: don't blame my spelling, grammar I'm Dutch xD Not English (Sometimes I wish I was…) but I'm trying to do my best for you :3!

* * *

**Neko-Yara: **Special thanks to my reviewers :3 'Gives cookies' 

**Ireina15963: **Haha :3 I don't mind (It's useful to know so thank you :3) and wow your studying Japanese for 12 years O.O that's really cool :3. And do you really think my English is good? I think it sucks xD  
**Elvira Duchess Of The Night: **Thank you and here do you have your update ;3  
**Rebel Reader Bitch: **read and find out I would say ;). Here you update so… review xD.

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Inuyasha or Tokyo Mew Mew. But I do own the plot and storyline :3

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Inu-gang finds out…

* * *

**-- With Kagome and the aliens --**

Kagome stood up and looked around. She saw nothing only the platform where she stood on. "Hello? Is somebody there?" She yelled in the void.

Then a little boy appeared out of nothingness. "Who are you?" Kagome asked to the unfamiliar alien.

"I'm Tart and you're the old hag Kish brought here, ne?" the little alien asked. _"Old hag, How dare he? He's even __more terrible__ than Inuyasha." _

"How dare you to call me an old hag and tell me where I am!" Kagome yelled angry to the little alien.

"Feh, I can call you whatever I want. And if you really want to know you are in our dimension." He answered simply and floated away.

"Ow great and how I'm supposed to get away from here, Arghh" She said to herself and sat down waiting for something to happen…

**-- With the Mews --**

"Ryou emergency!" The 5 girls yelled as they ran into Café Mew Mew. "What?" Ryou Shirogane ran up to the five girls "Tell me what happened!"

Ichigo began to tell what happened with Kagome and how she got caught by the aliens. "Kagome Higurashi, Keiichiro can you please look her up for us? We need to know where she lives so we can inform her parents." Keiichiro nodded and walked downstairs to the basement.

Not much later he came up upstairs. "The Higurashi family lives not far away from here in the Higurashi family shrine." The girls and Ryou nodded "Let's go, Keiichiro will you stay here to look for some sign of the aliens?" Keiichiro nodded and went back downstairs

So Ryou and the five girls went to pay the Higurashi family a visit…

**-- In the Feudal era with the Inu-Gang --**

"I smell wolf" growled Inuyasha. He was right, not much later the so familiar whirlwind stopped right before him and Kouga, the Ookami prince, jumped out and followed by Ginta and Hakaku.

"What are you doing here cup?" Inuyasha growled at Kouga. "Yo, relax mutt. I didn't come here for you; I came here to see my women." He looked around but saw no Kagome "Anyway where is she?"

"That's none of your business piece of shit" He growled at Kouga. "Shut your mouth Dog-crap. She's my women so I have to know as her mate." "She's not your women!" an angry hanyou yelled back.

Kouga walked toward Sango. "Can you tell me where she is?" He asked to the demon slayer. Sango nodded "she has gone back to her time."

Kouga walked back to Inuyasha. "I know you're the only one who can get trough the well mutt so get Kagome and tell her I have something to say to her."

"And why would I do that?" Inuyasha growled. "Because if you won't I'll slice you in two mutt-face" Kouga treathed

"Feh, alright but if she won't come with me it's not my fault" and with that he walked toward the bone eaters well and jumped down.

**-- In modern Tokyo --**

Inuyasha climbed out of the well. He walked out the well house. He quick jumped back when he saw 5 girls and some boy enter the shrine.

**-- With the Mews and Ryou --**

They walked up the stairs to the shrine. "Weird Chimera Anima, Weird Chimera Anima!" Masha shouted. The girls looked around "I don't see anything Masha, Keiichiro can you check it up for us?" Ichigo asked to the pendant.

"I don't see a Chimera Anima or alien in the neighbourhood. I'll contact you if I find something." Keiichiro answered from the pendant. "Okay thanks." And they walked into the shrine…

**-- With Inuyasha --**

He saw the girls and the boy walking away. This was his change before they maybe came back. He jumped out the well house to the shrine.

"Hello, Kagome are you in?" Inuyasha shouted while he walked into the shrine.

"Inuyasha is that you?" He heard Mrs. Higarushi calling. "Yeah, I'm coming for Kagome is she in?" he shouted back.

Mrs. Higarushi and Souta walked out of the kitchen. "Inuyasha please sit, we want to tell you something."

Inuyasha looked confused but sat down. Mrs. Higurashi began to tell "Kagome has been kidnapped by some weird guy to his dimension. There were some people here who will try to find out where she is and if she's going well."

Inuyasha looked weird at her _"Kagome kidnapped? No, that can't be! I need to tell the others."_

"Please excuse me then." Inuyasha stood up from the chair and walked toward the well and jumped back in.

**-- In the Feudal era --**

Inuyasha jumped back out the well and ran toward the village.

Kouga walked toward Inuyasha "So where is she?" Inuyasha ignored it and walked to the others.

"Guys" He sighed. "Kagome has been kidnapped in her time…"

* * *

**Neko-Yara: **So that was it for today :3 Did you liked it?  
**Ichigo: **Yeah!! Me xD  
**Kish: **KITTEN!! 'Runs after Ichigo'  
**Kagome: **Geh, weird guy -.-"  
**Kouga: **KAGOME!! 'Runs after Kagome'  
**Ichigo&Kagome: **Whaaaa Help!!  
**Pudding: **Me to :3 'Grabs Tart' Come Tart Run!!  
**Tart: **Leave me ALONE!!  
**Shippo:** :o I want to run to!! 'Runs after Kish, Ichigo, Kouga, Kagome, Pudding and tart'  
**Kish&Kouga:** 'still running after Ichigo and Kagome' WAIT!!! 

**Neko-Yara: **Haha xD pleasantry (Sp?) will start in the next chapter "The Inu-gang meets Tokyo Mew Mew"… So review if you want to read it :3 'Evil Smirk' And don't blame my spelling and grammar please :3

Ja Ne!

Neko-Yara-Nya


	3. The InuGang Meets Tokyo Mew Mew

**Neko-Yara: **Just what I needed :) 5 lovely reviews! Thanks everybody and here a new chapter for you :3  
**Kouga: **Hmpf, I only want to save Kagome and get the hell out of here!  
**Neko-Yara:** Then you'll have to be patient…  
**Kouga: **Grrr…  
**Neko-Yara: **Whaha you're cute when you do that :3 'Hugs him'  
**Kouga: **Whaa go away!  
**Neko-Yara: **Nope, I wont 'smirks' :3 I hope you'll like this chappie. And Plzz don't blame my Spelling, Grammar I'm Dutch xD

* * *

**Neko-Yara: **Thanks to All my reviewers :3 

**Elvira Duchess of The Night& Teaniaea& Miko in training: **Thanks 4 the reviews and here is a new chapter :3  
**ScorpieGal: **Another update :3 Haha. I've seen 2 of this crossovers before on fanfiction, that's how I came by the idea :3. Glad to hear you like my English :D  
**Ireina15963: **Wow that's cool xD At my school we only get English, Dutch (Of course xD), French, German and Spanish. That's right xD Masha felt the presence of Inuyasha but didn't know what it was xD so Masha called him a "weird Chimera Anima" :P Wait till you see the reactions of the mews and aliens xD (And you was right about that Male mew thing, I had that also in mind… You'll read in this chapter xD).

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Inuyasha or Tokyo Mew Mew, Grrr……. xD

* * *

**Chapter 3: **The Inu-Gang meets Tokyo Mew Mew…

* * *

**-- In the Feudal Era --**

"What do you mean Kagome's got kidnapped?" Kouga stared at him with disbelief in his eyes. "I don't know. Kagome's mother said that she was been kidnapped by some freaking creatures." Inuyasha answered.

"I need to go to her time and save her!" Kouga growled and ran toward the well. "Yo mutt, you jump in her right?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha smirked and nodded knowing what was going to happen and he was right, Kouga climbed over the edge and let himself slide down.

"Kouga-sama! That's not going to…" "WHAM" "To work." Miroku finished his sentence. Kouga lay there down the well covered with mud.

"Ouch, that must be hurt" Sango nodded.

Kouga jumped out of the well "Why didn't it work?" He asked "I need to go through in order to save my women!"

"Hmm… I don't know. We never tried only Inuyasha. Maybe we should ask Lady Kaede" Mirkou answered. "Feh, that old hag, what does she knows about the well?" "Maybe more then we know" that made Inuyasha shut up.

They walked into Keade's little hut… "Yo, do you know a way to get those things trough the well?" Inuyasha asked roughly

"Hmm… so ye child's want to go through the well ne?" She walked to some camber behind in the hut and came back with a dusty bottle with a weird brown colored liquid in it.

"What's that?" the little kitsune asked. "I've got this poison for 40 years now. It will get you through the well and back but only once." Keade explained.

"Geh, good enough for me" Kouga grabbed the old bottle from Keade's hands. "So, who is going to come with me?" He asked and looked around. Sango, Miroku, Ginta and Hahaku drew their hands in the air and the little kitsune jumped up and down. "Inuyasha…" Sango gave him a dead glare. "Yeah, yeah I'll come to" he growled "So then is that arranged" Kouga smirked and they al walked toward the well with the old bottle.

Everybody take 1 swallow from the weird liquid (except Inuyasha) "Okey, Ready?" They nodded and one by one jumped in the well.

**-- ****At the Higurashi Shrine --**

They all climbed out of the well. "So this is Kagome's time ne?" Shippo ran around a streetlight "What a weird thing" "Oh come on we've got to get to her house" Inuyasha said bored and began to walk toward Kagome's house.

"Yo, anybody home?" He yelled when they walked inside. Souta was watching T.V and looked behind him when he heard Inuyasha calling. "Inu..ya..sha….." He stammered and looked to the strangers behind Inuyasha "Who are that? Are they demon's to?" He asked

Shippo walked to Souta "Hi, I'm Shippo and I'm a fox demon." "Cool." Then they all introduce themselves. "I'm Kouga, The leader of the wolf demon tribe" He grinned when he saw the boy staring at him with open mouth. "We are Ginta and Hakaku, Members of the wolf demon tribe of Kouga" the 2 wolf demon's told Souta. "Hello there little one" Sango smiled at him "I'm Sango the Demon Slayer." She gave him a hand. Miroku stepped forward "And I'm Miroku a monk." He bowed toward Souta "And if you ever have any problems with girls just come to me" Souta felt a blush covering his cheeks. "You Pervert!" Sango shouted ad him and slapped him on the head.

"Souta, who's there?" Mrs. Higurashi called from the hall. "Mom! Inuyasha is here and he brought some friends of him and Kagome" he yelled back. "Oh, wait I'm coming!" and she stormed into the living.

Miroku bowed immediately for Mrs. Higurashi "Now I can see where Kagome's beauty is coming from" He said with respect only to collect (Sp?) some more punches from Sango.

"You must be the other friends of Kagome" She said proud. Everyone nodded except for Inuyasha. "You must be Miroku the monk" She said while looking to the boy with the bumps on his head who nodded. "And you must Sango Sango the demon slayer" Sango nodded to. "Ahh and you there little one, Shippo wasn't it?" Shippo jumped in her arms "Aww You're so cute" She petted his tail "Wow it's fluffy xD" Shippo jumped out of her arms and ran over to Bujo the cat to play with. "And you must be the Wolf prince Kouga and gang?" She asked to the three wolf demons. "Are those tails real? Can I touch it?" She ran over to Kouga and tried to grab his tail but Kouga jumped away so she wasn't able to get hold of it. _"Weird Women" _He thought.

"Are you guys here to help save Kagome?" They nodded "That's great" She said with a big smile on her face. "Let me get some modern clothes for you, with those you can't get over street." Everyone looked confused at her. She sighed "Let me explain, in this time there aren't any demons the only one who has been here before is Inuyasha, he knows some things you need to know." Inuyasha growled "Feh" was the only thing he could say.

Ten minutes later Mrs. Higurashi came back with a box full of clothes. "You'll never know" she said with a wink. 20 minutes later everybody was changed in their new clothes. Sango wore black tight jeans with black boots and a grey tank top. Miroku wore a pair of black trousers with dark brown sneakers and a black sweater. Inuyasha wore dark blue jeans with black sneakers and a white XL shirt and a baseball cap to hide his doggie ears (He has Tessaiga with him). Kouga wore dark blue (almost black) baggy jeans what hided his tail with white sneakers and a grey XL shirt and his sweatband round his head hided his pointy ears. Ginta and Hakaku wore clothes similar to that ones of Kouga but in different colors and Hakaku's jeans weren't baggy (A/n: If you didn't mention or knew Ginta and Hakaku don't have tails) and Shippo wore baggy blue jeans to hide his fluffy tail, light blue sneakers and a green shirt.

"Wow that looks so good on all of you" Mrs. Higurashi said proud. "What's with this jeans thing, my tail can't move in it" Kouga growled. "Wow, I like them" Sango shouted "Me to" Miroku said with his perverted smile and before he knew it he got another bump on his head.

"So… we need to know where Kagome was kidnapped. Do you know?" Sango asked to Mrs. Higurashi. "It has been told me that she was kidnapped at a park not far away from here. Inuyasha knows were it is right?" Inuyasha nodded. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" And slowly they went to the park…

**-- With the Aliens… --**

"Deep Blue-Sama, we have someone human captured for the new operation" A purple-Haired Alien said bowing to a bubble of light "Good Pai, hurry up and bring me the Blue Aqua, we need it quick." "Hai Deep Blue-Sama!" the purple haired alien named Pai stood up and the blue around him began to fade not long after than he was back on a floating platform.

"geh Pai, what did deep blue said?" Kish floated toward the tall alien. "Where is that girl you brought here?" "Right over there" Kish pointed at another platform. "Good. We have to attack and bring her along as an innocent se they won't attack us"

"Yo Tart, where are you?" The little boy stepped out of nothingness "You don't have to scream you know. It hurts" Tart hided his big pointy ears.

"Yeah right, bring that girl here we need to go" Tart nodded and transported to the platform where Kagome was.

Kagome saw the boy appear in front of her "go on we're going" He held a hand out to Kagome "Where are we going to go?" She asked a little hint of fear was to hear in her voice. "No need to worry, you want to see your friends back right?" Kagome nodded. ? "So what are you waiting for? Hurry up and grab my hand." Kagome grabbed Tart's hand and they transported back to the earth…

**-- On the Earth --**

"Alien alert! Alien alert!" Masha shouted out to the mews. Keiichiro hurried upstairs "The aliens are located here in the park and that girl is with them, please be careful the girl must be stay unharmed!" They nodded, transformed and hurried to the place were the aliens would be with Kagome…

**-- With the Inu-Gang --**

"So here it is" Inuyasha said when they walked to the entrance of the park. Kouga growled and pulled his pants lower (Only to give his tail some space xD) "This is better" he sighed "I can smell Kagome's scent not far away from here" Kouga started to run at the place where he thought it was but saw nothing.

"She isn't here" "KAGOME!!" Sango yelled "IF YOU'RE AROUND PLEASE GIVE US A SIGN!!" Kouga held his hands for his pointy ears "Wow women you don't have to yell that hard…" "Sorry" Sango apologized herself.

"Looking for something?" They heard a voice coming from nowhere "Who's there?" Inuyasha yelled into the nothingness.

The air started to undulate and the aliens stepped out of nothing with Kagome before them hanging on something what looked like a cobweb, she couldn't move. "Minna!" She shouted "Kagome!!!" Shippo yelled "Don't worry we've come here to save you"

"Who are you guys?" Pai asked coldly. "Hmpf, That's none of you business. Give us back Kagome!" Kouga yelled angry. "We don't have any business with you so move" Pai said. "Not for you, whatever you may be" Kouga yelled back "FUU-RAI-SEN" Pai's fan was directed towards the Inu-Gang

"NOOO" Kagome yelled…

Inuyasha's baseball cap flew of his head and Shippo was thrown against Sango.

"Girls, there are the Aliens with Kagome!" Ichigo yelled to the other 4 girls. "Yeah I see but who are they?" Mint pointed to the Inu-gang "I don't know but they've been attacked by the aliens. We need to help them!" the girls nodded and ran over to the Inu-Gang.

"Kish How dares you to fight innocent people!" Ichigo yelled to Kish. "Aww kitten, no big deal, and they seem to know our little girl here" He pointed at Kagome "Oh No Kagome Onee-Sama!" Pudding yelled.

Ichigo turned around to look how the Inu-gang were "Are you fine?" Everybody nodded. "Mew Ichigo Onee-sama, that boy is hurt." Pudding pointed to Inuyasha who had a wound on his arm "Pudding is going to take care of them are you coming Lettuce?" Lettuce nodded and followed Pudding to the Inu-Gang

"Let pudding look Na-No-Da" she commanded Inuyasha. "Feh, I don't need your help, brat" He growled at Pudding but she didn't listen she looked at his doggie ears on the top of his head. "Are those real? Can I feel them?" She asked. Inuyasha growled and stood up "Stay away from me wench" Pudding started to sob "Zakuro-Sama this guy did mean to me"

Zakuro looked around to see Pudding stand crying in frond of an annoying Inuyasha. She walked over to him and mentioned his Dog ears. She looked to the others and saw Ginta and Hakaku's pointy ears "_What are they? Are they to aliens? No that can't be, then why would Kish and the Gang attacks them?" _

"Tell me, who are you guys? Are you aliens to?" She asked to the Inu-Gang. "Aliens" Inuyasha looked at her confused "What are those, Ali-eens?" "Never mind" Zakuro walked over to Ichigo and Mint.

"Ghehe… Kitten I would like to have something" Kish pointed to his cheek "Aww gross, go away you sick perv and give us Kagome" She yelled "Hmm… no deal kitten. Give us the Blue Aqua, we know you guys have it or you'll maybe see this girl never again." He pointed at Kagome

"No way! Nobody lays a finger on kagome or I'll slice you in two" Kouga yelled angry at Kish. "And who do you think you are? Chimera Anima Go!" He released some kind of pig chimera Anima.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you strange kind of demon attack us" Inuyasha yelled at the Chimera Anime and drew his Tessaiga who transformed. "And what are you supposed to be? A male mew mew?" Kish asked "Feh, what are you talking about?" He pointed Tesaiga at the Chimera Anime "WIND SCAR" he yelled and the Chimera Anime vanished.

The Mews and Aliens looked confused ad Inuyasha and the gang "Who are you guys?" They asked all the same time…

* * *

**Neko-Yara: **wow xD longest chapter I've ever wrote xD. Hope you liked this one to :3  
**Kouga: **I'm pissed, really pissed…  
**Neko-Yara: **Why…?  
**Kouga: **That guy 'points to Kish' if he ever tries to lay a finger on kagome I'll slice of his head.  
**Neko-Yara:**… No violent thoughts :3 'Hits Kouga on the head'  
**Kish: **Geh, serves him right 'smirks'  
**Neko-Yara: **Oh no 'Hits him to in the head :3"  
**Kish& Kouga:** What was that for?  
**Neko-Yara: **Ghehe, I liked it maybe I'll do it some more time 'Holds hand in the air'  
**Kish& Kouga: **Euhm… No thanks 'Runs away'  
**Neko-Yara: **x3 Don't blame my spelling or grammar as I said xD And please review :3 I want at least 5 reviews before I'm going upload chapter 4 xD 

Ja Ne!!

Neko-Yara-Nya

\/  
\/  
**\/  
\/  
\/  
\/**

**Only push this little beautiful button :3**


	4. Mew Ichigo gets kidnapped to

**Neko-Yara: **Gomen… Sorry for long waiting… You know school sucks …  
**Inuyasha: **Feh…  
**Neko-Yara: **Wow O.O that was a really intelligent answer xD  
**Inuyasha: **I know, I know 'bows to everybody here'  
**Neko-Yara: **Haha xD Now on wit the story guys :3 And as I've told every chapter before don't blame my spelling, grammar I'm Dutch not English xD

* * *

**Miko in training& Scropiegal****& Elvira Duchess Of The Night:** Here's you new update :3 'Gives cookies' xD  
**Rebel Leader Bitch: **Whaha xD I thought the same :P and I wanted to use it for the story but I have so many ideas xD  
**Ireina15963: **You know… I Love your reviews xD I also loved the ideas of the inu-gang in modern clothes xD I've drawn it and I want to color it with Photoshop (But I've no Idea to do that, I never color my drawings xD). That idea how they all got through the well I've got from a book called "Yara en de magische tol (Yara and the magical top)" Kinda fun because the leading character has the same name as me xD. Great idea xD maybe I can put that in the story some later chapter X3.  
**Katey98y: **Kyaa I love Kouga to xD  
**Tearainy: **Thank you, thank you xD and here's the update 3

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Inuyasha or Tokyo Mew Mew (Why Not….. 'Cries… :'( )

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Mew Ichigo gets kidnapped to and the mews find out the Inu-Gang secret identities.

* * *

The gang looked at Kagome. Kagome nodded "You can tell then" "But Kagome…" Inuyasha began "You've always told me to keep my identity for I in this time" Kagome nodded again "But maybe can these people help you guys." She nodded her head toward the Mews.

"Hmpf fine" they all stood up and walked toward the mews. "I'm Inuyasha and I'm not a mew thing or whatever you called us" he growled. Sango stepped forward "Hello, I'm Sango and this is Shippo" she pointed to the little Kitsune. Now was it Miroku's turn, he walked over to Zakuro and grabbed her hands "Hello there beautiful lady, I'm Miroku and would you…" before he could finish his sentence Zakuro and Sango slapped each one cheek. "And you?" Lettuce asked to the three wolf demons. "Geh, I'm Kouga" Kouga introduced himself. "I'm Hakaku" "And I'm Ginta (I've got dimples xD A/n: Never seen episode 99? It's hilarious)" the two other wolf demons introduced themselves.

"And you're all Kagome's friends?" they all nodded "Then you could help us save her Na-No-Da" Pudding shouted. Shippo walked over to her "You're here to save kagome-sama to?" "Yes Na-No-Da" Pudding shouted out proud. "Great then we can together :3" Shippo said happily.

"Yo, you there ali-een thing, let Kagome free!" Inuyasha shouted at Kish "Geh, I've no intention to do that." He answered with a smirk "Oh no, then I'll slice you in to" he grabbed Tessaiga "Come up or are you afraid" Inuyasha grinned "You asked yourself" Kish summoned his dragon swords and lunged at Inuyasha who dodged the attack with Tessaiga "Is that everything you can do?" Inyasha smirked.

"Taru Taru, let Kagome go!" Pudding shouted at Tart "Feh, why would I do that. AND DON'T CALL ME TARU TARU!" he yelled angry at Pudding "She is right let Kagome go!" Shippo yelled who stood next to Pudding "Geh, and what is a kid going to do about it?" Tart grinned. "Tsubushi Goma" Shippo yelled and a enormous top bored Tart into the ground "Wow that was cool Shippo Onii-san" Pudding yelled :3

"Hmpf, I'm not going to watch you know" Kouga yelled when he saw Inuyasha fighting Kish. Ginta tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around to see Pai floating right before him in the air. "So you think you can challenge me geh?" Kouga spitted on the floor. Pai summoned his fan and pointed it to Kouga "Fuu-Shi-Sen" He yelled and a tornado appeared. Kouga jumped away with an incredible speed (Because of his shikon shards in his legs xD) "Is that everything you can do?" Kouga spitted "Even Kagura is stronger than you"

"This is boring" Kish blocked an attack of Inuyasha with his dragon swords. "Kitten!" He floated toward Ichigo and grabbed her shoulder "I think we should go for now" He winked at her "But you know, I don't like leaving you here alone so I'm taking you with me" "Kish don't be so ridiculous. I'm not coming with you do you understand?" But Kish didn't listen "Yo Pai, Tart take that girl and follow me" He transported away with Ichigo in his arms.

Tart floated toward Kagome, grabbed her and transported with Pai back to their Demension.

"What was that? Where did they go?" Inuyasha yelled. "No! Ichigo Onee-sama has been kidnapped to with Kagome Onee-sama" Pudding yelled. "Fuck where did that wench go?" "Relax Inuyasha I know they will come back sometime" Miroku said to Inuyasha

Lettuce stepped forward and bowed "Gomen that we couldn't save Kagome-Chan this time but we would like you to come with us" Inuyasha growled but Sango stepped forwards "Thanks for your kindness we would like to come with you guys"

The Inu-Gang followed the Mews to Café Mew Mew. "Wow it's so cute" Sango shouted "Whoa I've never seen such a thing" Shippo jumped on Sango's shoulders. "Please enter" Lettuce held the door opened for the rest and they walked inside.

"Sorry but we're closed" Ryou stepped out of nowhere "Ow it's you guys, who are they?" He asked Mint "And where is Ichigo?" "Shirogane-san I think we should discuss that in the basement." Lettuce said to him. Ryou nodded and walked downstairs.

"So… tell what happened? And why are those guys here?" The Mews transformed back to their original forms "Wow cool" Shippo shouted "What kind of demons are you?" The mews, Ryou and Keiichiro looked confused to Shippo "Demons???"

"Heh don't mind him. He's just a kid." "I'm not a kid" Shippo yelled angry.

"Whatever but tell us, what happened?" Ryou asked again. Mint started to explain what happened. She told Ryou and Keiichiro the whole story, how they find the Inu-gang fight the Aliens and how the Aliens kidnapped Ichigo.

Ryou turned around to see the Inu-gang "So you were fight the aliens to, but how?" "They have special weapons" Pudding shouted "Weapons?" Ryou was really confused "What weapons?"

Inuyasha grabbed Tessaiga and it transformed to his bigger self "Is this what you mean?" Ryou gasped "What is that?" "My sword, Tessaiga" Inuyasha answered simply. "Shippo Onii-Chan you had to something special wasn't it?" Pudding asked. Shippo nodded "Kitsune Bi!" He shouted ad a sort of green fire appeared.

"Wow this is amazing? Where did you get or learn all that stuff?" Ryou asked in amazement. "Nowhere…" Shippo answered "My father was a kitsune youkai so I have it to" "A demon? Demons don't exist." Ryou said "Feh it exist" Shippo said angry "Are you a demon?" Ryou asked with disbelieve

Shippo nodded proud "I'm a Kitsune Youkai" He pulled his fluffy tail out of his pants "See"

"Are you guys demons to?" Ryou asked to the rest of the inu-gang. Inuyasha, Kouga, Ginta and Hakaku nodded. "I'm a Dog Hanyou" Inuyasha growled "A half demon?" Inuyasha nodded "And you guys?" Ryou asked to the three wolf demons. Kouga stepped forward "We are Ookami Youkai and I'm the leader of our tribe"

"Wow amazing is there a whole tribe of you demons?" The gang nodded (Except for Sango and Miroku) "Are you humans?" Ryou asked Sango and Miroku. Sango nodded and stepped forward "I'm Sango a demon slayer and this is Miroku a Monk with a wind tunnel in his hand"

"Where do you come from? I've never heard of demons here of even in this time" Keiichiro asked. Sango turned around to see Keiichiro "That's right, I don't know if Kagome wanted to tell us this to you but I don't mind. We're from Sengoku Jidai (A/N: That was it called right? I'm not sure)

**

* * *

****Words to help:**

**Tsubushi Goma: **Smaching Top (One of Shippo's attacks)  
**Fuu-Shi-Sen: **Windy Piercing Fan (One of Pai's Attack)  
**Kitsune Bi: **Fox Fire (Another Attack of Shippo)  
**Kitsune: **Fox  
**Youkai: **Demon  
**Hanyou: **Half Demon  
**Ookami: **wolf  
**Sengoku Jidai: **Feudal Era (I'm not really sure…)**

* * *

**

Neko-Yara: So that was it for today :3 Hope you liked it. I'm kinda out of ideas so any ideas are welcome :3 And Don't blame anything xD If I don't get 5 reviews then you don't get a new chapter 'Evil Smirk' 

\/  
\/  
\/  
\/

So only push this little button :3 And you'll get a cookie


End file.
